Jason Todd
Background 1989 - 2005 Jason was born in Crime Alley, arguably the most dangerous part of Gotham, to Willis Todd, a small time crook & Catherine, a drug addict. His father worked for various peoples & almost anyone that could give him a check. His lifestyle opened Jason up to the life of crime & he even taught him everything he knew. Catherine died of a drug overdose was very young so it just him & his father until December of 2014. Being the greedy man he was, his father double crossed Two Face for extra money but paid the ultimate price for his treachery. Jason was then left an orphan of Gotham. Jason was able to still live in his father's apartment in Crime Alley & eventually resorted to crime as a means to take care of himself. While Jason became skilled in all theft, stealing tires was his best skillset. Not too long after, Jason came across the Batmobile parked in the alley after walking pass. Being one of thew few people bold & smart enough to try such a move, he was able to bypass the security before being caught by Batman due to the remote override. His first instinct was to take him to an orphanage but remembering what Dick went through at his, he decided that Bruce would be a good guardian for him & he was adopted in March of 2005. It was major adjustment for Jason as he was use living off scrapes day to day. 2005 - 2006 Bruce could see that Jason was filled with anger & aggression so he decided to make Jason the new Robin as Dick had left several months before for Blüdhaven. After six months of training, Jason was officially the new Robin. With Bruce's help, he was taught to channel his anger. Although successful, he still had a violent streak. And it wasn't helped by the fact that Jason always felt that he was unfairly compared to Dick so whenever Bruce's commented on something, Jason would blow up & feel that he wasn't good enough. Months after becoming Robin, Jason joined the Titans as a means to create some distance between Bruce so that they wouldn't argue so much. It also helped when he began dating the Amazon powerhouse & Wonder Woman's sidekick, Donna Troy. However, Jason's violence & impulsiveness had gotten so out of control that it resulted in the death of a criminal. Bruce banned him from going as Robin anymore leading Jason to spending a lot of time to himself. This time to himself led him to the discovery that Catherine was in fact his stepmother & that his real mother could still be alive. There were three women he found that could be his possible mother. One was dead & after ruling out the second as she lived in Gotham, Jason travelled to the Middle East to meet the third. Wanting to prove himself & to ultimately find the truth, Jason decided to pursue it himself & not make Batman aware of his plans. He soon found Sheila Haywood, a doctor working as part of the relief efforts for the refugees. She explained everything about her past to Jason & why she had left him. As the day ticked out, she became more anxious & told Jason she would meet him later for dinner so he left to stay at a motel. In reality, he stayed close by to figure what was going on & spotted the Joker. After alerting Batman about Joker, Jason went in to save his mom but she was just as crooked as the madman. She couldn't risk being exposed as she was working the Joker to embezzle money & steal expensive supplies from the relief organization. After getting captured, Jason was then tortured & beaten with a crowbar by the Joker. After finishing with Jason, he fatally shot Shiela there point blank & left Jason to die. Batman arrived to late to save Jason & despite the best help he could find, Jason could not be saved. The site was one of the few events that brought tears to Batman's eyes. 2007 - 2010 Months after, Ra's allowed Talia to retrieve Jason's dead body. Out of her love & hatred for Batman, she wanted to resurrect him. His body underwent various experiments & he was then bathed in the Lazarus Pit. The League took advantage of his inconsistent memories to made him one of the best assassins alive. He had been in the league for about 5 months when he began a romance with Rose in August 2007. She had recently joined the League & part of the reason was because of Jason's death. He said she was the only one there to not look at him as if he was broken. Sine his resurrection, Jason trained under the likes of Bronze Tiger & Lady Shiva among other for almost a year. However, he disliked the fact that the group was not interested in justice like he was but merely in self-gain. He eventually left the League of Assassins & headed to Gotham in June of 2008. He returned to Gotham, donning a grey mask resembling a skull & red X across the left eye. He decides to take on the name Red X to commemorate the mask. His presence in Gotham was not a positive one. After running around with a few gangs, he eventually becomes the leader of the Outlaws after defeating their leader. That only lasted for some months before he decided to go solo again by January 2009. Since he returned to Gotham, he constantly taunted the Bat Family but especially Red Robin as he felt that he had replaced him. He also started to disrupt the flow of operations for various criminal gangs but really went after to Black Mask. He essentially started a one-man-war against Black Mask's criminal empire. He was prepared to send the sniper shot to Black Mask when Batman arrived in time to stop him. Instead it resulted in them fighting each other. At the end of the fight, he unmasked Batman than he revealed his own identity. Once making his existence known, Jason threw a smoke bomb & immediately fled. Bruce searched but there was no trace left of him in Gotham. 2010 - 2011 Jason decides to leave Gotham behind & begins roaming around the world but eventually settles in Nanda Parbat. The only person he stayed in contact with was his girlfriend, Rose. After 8 months in self exile, he is tracked by Bruce & Dick. Bruce has no success but Dick is able to get through to him. Jason then come backs to Gotham at 20 but as Red Hood. Instead of joining his old team of the Titans, he decides to join The Team where his brother & Artemis are the leaders. He also moves into the base, the Outsiders Bunker, as living at his safe house from his Red X days wouldn't work anymore. It takes him awhile but he becomes somewhat adjusted to his new life eve though he is definitely the most violent of them & can sometimes go overboard. Luckily, The Team is not sanctioned by the government so he can "kind of" get away with it. Despite being apart of The Team, Jason would go on solo missions for personal reasons which eventually started to annoy Rose. Feeling like she was always second to something, she broke up with him but promised she would always be his friend. Despite being a bitter break up, they moved on well. Jason didn't decide to rejoin the Bat Family until the summer of 2012. He didn't want to come back as first as he didn't feel that he belonged anymore & that they had very different methods of approaching justice. However, he still helped them on many cases so it just became official. 2011 - 2017 Missing data. 2017 - 2019 After dating for 3 years, Donna broke up with Jason after finally accepting that he would never give his all to her. He knew he couldn't do that because he was in love with Artemis. He always loved her but had realized he was in love a couple months back when him & Artemis were talking to Dick about something. He said that they were perfect for each other & while he didn't mean it that way, Jason realized they could be. A little over a month after the break up, Jason confessed his feelings to Artemis. After thinking about it for a week (that felt like eternity for Jason), she decided that they should give it a shot. They made it past everything else so why not? Artemis moved into the Wayne Penthouse after dating for a year the gave birth to their son Dante 6 months later. Around this time is when he met Laura, a young homeless girl. She would hang out with other homeless kids & sometimes talk to him but would always disappear after. After months of this, she went looking for him & explained that her "dad" had smacked her after finding out she was talking to Jason. He offered her a place to stay & also handled the man under the guise of Red Hood. After months of paper work & some help from Bruce, Jason adopted Laura as his daughter & while Artemis didn't adopt her, she began looking after her as a mother. Relationships Bruce Wayne: Adopted father. Jason was adopted at 15 but sadly killed at 17. After he was resurrected, he was upset Bruce didn’t kill the Joker & he replaced him with Tim. They resolved their issues when he resurfaced as Red Hood at 22. Dick Grayson: Adopted brother. Jason was adopted by Bruce when Dick was 19. By the time he entered the family, Dick was already in Blüdhaven working as Nightwing. Despite Dick & Bruce's strained relationship, Dick still made it a point to visit Jason occasionally but they never grew close. Jason's death the following year devastated Dick as he felt he failed him. After Jason was found to have been resurrected, Dick thought things would be great & he could help him. Even though Dick was the one to get Jason to return to Gotham, he was still cold to him as Jason still envied Dick from when they were kids & still feels that Dick is Bruce's favorite. Him & Dick have become friends but constantly argue as any brothers would. Tim Drake: Adopted brother. They didn’t officially meet until October of 2010. He felt replaced by Tim & fought him the first they met (as Red X). He bullies him but is protective cause he believes he’s the only one who can. Damian Wayne: Adopted brother. They knew each other ever since Jason was resurrected as they both were in the League of Shadows. They fight a lot as they’re both the most violent. Cassandra Wayne: Adopted sister. They have an unspoken relationship. They don’t bother each other & don’t need to speak to understand one another. Aresia Prince: Adopted sister. Aresia is his only sibling that was adopted by Bruce as a co parent & not individually. Growing up, they got in a trouble a lot together. They consider each other to be their other halves. Roy Harper: Best friend. Due to them both being hotheads, they get along well. They do pranks together. Luke Fox: Best friend. Duke Thomas: Close friend. They first met when Jason was operating as Red X at 17 & he began to look out for Duke, After fleeing, they didn’t see each other for 3 years until he was 24. Since then, he also as acted as a big brother to him. Romantic Relationships Donna Troy: They began dating only months after he joined the Titans. Donna had been there for a year & even offered to help show him the ropes. After dating for 9 months, Jason was killed by the Joker. Him & Donna began dating again in March of 2014. They had reconnected & Donna felt that they had missed so much time together. After dating for 3 years, Donna broke up with as she realized Jason could never give his all to her. She was pissed when he began dating Artemis 2 months later. Rose Wilson: After Jason was resurrected by the Shadows, he ran into Rose, who had joined months before. What started as a rekindled friendship turned into a relationship. They helped navigate through the Shadows together for the next couple of months before Jason left & took up the mantle “Red X.” Him & Rose remained together as she knew he had been through a lot. She even stayed with him when he put himself in exile for nearly a year. Jason eventually returned to Gotham as Red Hood with Rose at his side. She felt she was playing second fiddle to whatever he was focused on & broke up with him after dating for over 4 years in April of 2004. Artemis Crock: Artemis & Jason began dating in June of 2017. They had known each other since he was 6 & had been close for years now. After his resurrection, they still got along well as Artemis was one of the few people to give him his space. After dating for 9 months, Artemis got pregnant. Not wanting her to be alone with two kids, he invited her to move into the penthouse with him. She gave birth to their son Dante Todd months later in December of 2018. They are now raising their son, her daughter with Cam & his adopted daughter together. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Firearms * Acrobatics * High Level Intellect * Investigation * Martial Arts * Throwing * Weaponry Weaknesses * Rage: Jason has a bad habit of getting too angry in a fight, leaving him open for physical & mental attacks. Trivia * Jason constantly makes jokes pertaining to him being dead. * No one usually calls Jason out on his antics because they can't beat him in fight. * Artemis & Jason had a "relationship" when they were both younger living in Gotham & had sex during the summer of 2011 but Artemis forbid it from happening again. * His ruthless & violent ways have simmered down but have not disappeared. * After returning to Gotham as Red X, he went to Central City to beat up Kid Flash as Jason had somehow found out about Wally cheating on Artemis. * Jason was loyal when he was in relationships but when he was single, he would sleep with plenty of girls. He never bothered to remember names because he never wanted them there for longer than one night. * His father had worked with Sportsmaster, Two Face & other local gangs. * He's never paired with Damian because they both are too violent & one wouldn't stop the other from going overboard. * Jason is a big fan of tough love. * Isabella like to call him Jacey. She's the only one that can all him that. Tim tried once as a joke & got punched in the nose. * He is very efficient at reading lips. * Barbara is one of the few people Jason isn't rude to. Everyone assumes it's an unspoken bond over there hate for the Joker. Notes *Instead of the Superboy-Prime altering reality or a random cosmic event, Earth-44 disregards that & only uses the Lazarus Pit as the means to resurrect Jason. *Jason's alias Red X is a nod to the Teen Titans TV show. When they were trying to figure out who Red X was, Beast Boy said Jason was a possible suspect. *Bruce unmasking Jason is a nod to Batman #641. *Bruce taught Jason how to lip read when he was 12 in Red Hood: The Lost Days #3. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Titans Category:The Team Category:Bat Family Category:League of Shadows Category:Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Peak Human Condition